Pokemon Insurgence
by AWESOMEGINGERS1
Summary: Ash visits the new Torren Region and finds the mysteries and new Pokemon ofc. But a dark secret is covering the Region and why does it have to do with Ash's father. (NO GEN 7) Pairing decided later


POKEMON INSURGENCE:-

So...yeah, I've decided to write a story on a fan made Pokémon game : Pokémon Insurgence. I've been watching the King Nappy's Penta-op of the game and was really interested to see what would happen if Ash went to the Torren region. I've decided on the Pokémon that Ash will get, but if you wanna leave any suggestions then be my guest.

Also i wanna do a pairing between Ash and another character. But not one of the more common pairings, so no Serena (sadly), Dawn, Iris, May or Anabel pairings because i want this story to be different. And no im not going to have Nora from Insurgence as the other pair as I can only picture her sounding like what the HeatedMo made her sound like and it would annoy me wayyy to much. So if you have a suggestion of what pairing it should be, then by all means put it in the reviews

Lastly, not sure how often i can upload chapters as i'm in a crucial stage at school right now and so uploading on here wont be my main focus but every time i upload a chapter i will make sure it will be of the highest quality possible.

So now without further ado, i present to a new chapter in the Pokémon world: Pokémon Insurgence.

Disclaimer:- I do not own Pokémon or Pokémon Insurgence. (Do i always have to say that every time I upload a chapter *cry*)

 _Thoughts/ thinking_

 _Pokémon Thinking/Thoughts_

Chapter 1:-

Torren Region 13/10/2015

"The first Augur was a great man" said Jaern as he strolled across the stage, addressing the people of Torren. "He stopped at nothing to disband the cults that plagued this region for oh so long, he disbanded them one by one. Until there was peace throughout the entire region. He and his Pokémon were the keepers of peace until his untimely disappearance, leaving nothing for us to find him." Jaern looked towards the people and saw people broken and teary-eyed. Without the Augur, who was going to protect them all now. Jaern saw despair slowly creep throughout the square in Helios City.

"But as i am now the Second Augur, i will put all my efforts into not only protecting the people of Torren, but also finding the great man that once was the Augur of this region." Thunderous applause filled the city and the mood lifted somewhat. As the people slowly started to feel hope once again. " I will protect these people from the cults that dare try to stand up to me and with my Pokémon by my side..." He looked around the square. Everyone was clinging onto his every word. "This region will remain...GLOURIOUS!"

Suddenly the whole city it seemed, had gone up in a huge racket as people started to scream and shout and soon a chant of "LONG LIVE THE TORREN REGION." Filled the city with adulation and Jaern was soaking it all up and placed the Augur's crown onto his head. He had finally reached the top of the mountain.

Pallet Town, Kanto, 6 months later:-

A young man known as Ash Ketchum was training in the colossal yard that is Professor Oak's ranch. He had to be prepared, because he would be leaving for what could be on the 18 year olds (Yes in my story Ash actually does age) toughest journey yet. As he was soon to be heading to the Torren region, as Prof. Oak had said that new Pokémon had been discovered there. As soon as Ash had heard about new Pokémon, he was immediately hooked. Now he was training furiously to try and get not only his Pokémon into fighting shape. But also himself as well, as Torren was well known for its harsh terrains and so could be very gruelling for a trainer if they weren't properly trained to go on such an adventure. So now we see Ash working out and doing circuits with his Pokémon and also keeling his aura powers in its most pristine form as he would definitely need it for the walks and treks across Torren.

"Ash!" Prof. Oak called out to him "Don't you think you should rest before your big day tomorrow?" Ash looked up to the professor and gave a quick laugh "But professor, I need to make sure that i make a big impact when I'm in Torren. So if that means i need to be in the shape of my life." Prof. Oak was taken aback by the seriousness that Ash was displaying towards the whole situation "I'm sure your Pokémon would enjoy a afternoon off before some of them are taken with you on your journey" Oak said to the boy. Ash's face took a shade of red when Oak mentioned this to him. He looked upon all his Pokémon and saw how far they had all come in these months of intense training. "Alright!" Ash said, " You can have the rest of the day off. Make sure to thank the Professor as he was the one that convinced me to do so." A cry filled the ranch as they all thanked Ash and Oak.

"Well ash," Oak said to the boy as he clapped him on the shoulder "If I don't see you in the morning, i want you to know that im very proud of you and the leaps and bounds you have taken throughout your life." Ash looked down towards the professor, as a smile was plastered across his face "Thank you professor, I'm sure ill bring back the best Pokémon to help you with your research." Ash said to the Professor gave a chuckle as Ash started to walk away from him. "Ash!" Oak called to him "Good luck in Torren!" Ash looked back towards the professor and shouted "Thank you professor!" and ran towards the Ketchum household. Oak looked on as Ash slowly started to disappear out of view, "Oh Ash my boy, you are going to need the help you can get when you are in Torren" Oak spoke solemnly as he said this and a single tear crept down his face. Oak slowly trod back to his lab, remembering the boy that is Ash Ketchum.

 _LINE BREAK_

Dawn broke and the Pidgeys started to sing their songs, Ash was out of bed and started to pack his bag for the trip of a lifetime. With Pikachu sleeping on the bed, Ash wanted to male sure he didnt wake the rodent up, he packed the essential items and some of his own personal items like the ones his friends gave to him throughout his several journeys. Of course the most important things like Pokéballs and his Pokédex. He got dressed in a simple black muscle shirt, Black skinny jeans with rips around the knees and simple black and white running shoes and packing winter gear as he was sure that he would be spending a long time in this new region. His traditional long raven hair was cut short with it still longish hair on top but it nearly shaved all off on the sides. Making him look like a total badass.

"ASH!" Delia called to him from downstairs "You better hurry or you might miss your flight!" Ash whipped his head around towards the clock. " _Shit!_ " Ash thought. His mom was right, his flight left soon. He scoped up Pikachu and his Pokéballs from the side and attached them onto his belt and then ran downstairs, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek as he burst out the front door and called out Talonflame so they could fly to the airport. With Delia calling out him as he left " BYE SON, HAVE A SAFE TRIP."

Ash arrives at the Airport and sends Talonflame back to Oak's lab and waved it off as it slowly flew home. _"This is it, our best opportunity at finally winning the league"_ Ash thought as he made his way through the bustling crowds of people at the airport. _" This region could be the last chance, Pikachu and I have of finally reaching the top of the Pokémon world."_ Ash was so warped in his own thoughts that he walk straight into a women and spilling things across the floor. " Oh god, im so sorry" Ash apologetically said towards the women, "Ughhh," she exclaimed as she and Ash worked to pickup their belongings. "Could you watch where you are walking next time!" she said, her voice full of sass and sarcasm. "Look miss, I already apologised so no cut the bittiness from your voice." The women bore a hole into Ash's head as she was staring at him so intensely. "Hmph, fine" she says as she strode away. "You better watch yourself Ash Ketchum" she said to herself as she walked away. _"Fucking hell! The nerve of some fucking people these days!"_ Ash thought as he made his way to the plane.

He got on the plane and Pikachu lied on his lap as the plane took off and Ash looked out the window as he saw the familiar territory of Kanto slowly started to drift away from him. He relaxed in his seat and was slowly starting to piece together the sights and people he will see in this new region. But also most importantly of all, the new Pokémon that will be running across the open fields or lurking in the deepest corners of the caves. Ash knew that this adventure could be the one that tops them all. _"Look out Torren, because Ash Ketchum is coming and is going to send shockwaves through the entire region."_ Ash thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep as the world slowly started to sweep by him.

 _Line Break._

Ash yawned as the plane started to make its descent down into Helios City. Ash looked through the window, and was startled by the scale of the city. With apartment complexes, department stores, and most importantly of all, the tower that seemed to pierce into the sky: Jade tower. He was wary of the building however, as he was sceptical of what the true meaning of such a monument would be placed in a beautiful city. As Ash came out of the airport, another thing caught Ash's eye however, as he saw many gold statues of one many littered across the city. Many of them reading "The Great second Augur Jaern:- May his Pokémon stay strong, and his focus blasts never miss." Ash stared at these statues, looking at the chiselled complexities of the statues. _"This Augur probably hot his head stuck in his ass.!"_ But he also wondered _"What happened to the first Augur?"_

Ash was making the journey from Helios City to Telnor Town, where the professor of the region is located. Ash was trying to find all the new Pokémon but also appreciating The beautiful scenery that was surrounding him, with the trees towering over him and the sun beating down onto him, The temperature was soaring and Ash was working up a sweat. He was currently in the Shade forest which is just on the outskirts of Telnor Town. Ash was searching for fresh water as the evening sun was still causing the temperature to remain high and increased rapidly with the humidity of the forest. He finally came across a lake of water and sat under a tree as he cooled himself down and slowly time started to escape from Ash, as fhe next thing he realises, its dusk and now cant find his way out of the forest.

Ash kept on searching but sighed in defeat as he would always trek back to the same body of water that he was around earlier. "FUCK!" He shouted as he kicked the ground in frustration. He had no choice but to sleep in the forest tonight. So Ash unpacked his bag and pulled out the sleeping bag that was inside. He quickly jumped inside as the temperature and just plummeted very quickly since the sun had gone down and the moon had started to make it's presence on the night sky. It didn't help Ash much though. As the forest was still pitch black and sight was very limited. Causing Ash to be partly blind, even with his aura powers to help him. He laid down with Pikachu lying inside the sleeping back with him., so extra warmth can seep through. "Goodnight Pikachu" Ash said softly to the rodent _**"Pika."**_ Sighed Pikachu as the days events slowly took its toll on our heroes. Ash closed his eyes for the second time that day and drifted to sleep.

SNAP! A loud noise shook Ash awake. It was still night time, and he couldn't see a damn thing. Je sat up and turned around, trying to find the source of the twig snapping. Ash sighed in defeat as even his aura infused eye sight couldn't help him find the culprit for the noise. SNAP! Another twig snaps but this time the noise is getting closer. Ash frantically searches his surroundings with much more determination and worry to try and see what it is. But again no-one was found. "The person snapping all those fucking twigs better get out here right now!" Ash announced angrily towards the forest.

But instead of a figure coming out, several figures strode out into the clearing. Ash used his aura powers to see the figures but they were draped in some cloak and so obstructed the face of the men. _"Well i assume they are men."_ Ash thought. Now he was able to see them and these men seemed to be draped in a cloth that resembles a Darkrai. "Hey look Pikachu, people are cosplaying as Darkrai. Hey man, that's some pretty dope outfit your rocking there." Ash said nervously as he was trying to lighten up the mood of the whole situation. "Are you Ash Ketchum?" One said in a raspy voice. "Whose asking?" replied Ash, looking between the figures that were slowly making there way around him. "Our mistress has asked us to come and pick you up for here." Said another one again with a raspy and cold voice. "Well... what if i don't wanna join your stupid weabo gang." Said Ash, admittedly he would say these things but these people were seriously creeping the fuck out of him.

"Well you are about to find out. Aren't you, you piece of shit. GO ROSERADE." Now under normal circumstances, Ash wouldn't be scared of a Roserade but when it came out of the ball it was a dark purple colour. Ash and Pikachu were both astonished by this new form of a Pokémon that hey couldn't counter the incoming Hypnosis attack. Both were hit and were knocked clean out before their heads reached the floor. "Now, time for u pieces of shit to meet our mistress, and today she's in such a playful move." These men grabbed Ash's bag and the two prisoners, dragging the two heroes towards a cave not to far from where they were sleeping.

"I take it your mission went well?" A women with white hair said as the group marched into the base with Ash and Pikachu. "Yes ma'am!" they exclaimed. " Goooddddd," the women said in a dry sultry voice. "Take them down to the cells. I'll have...fun with them later." She giggles sadistically as Ash was taken to the cells, with their lives hanging in the balance.

 **CHAPTER 1 ENDS**

 **As i said before leave a comment about who Ash should have a pairing with, i cant wait to see ur suggestions and again u should watch King Nappy's play through of the game pr go and play it urself, i guarantee u will have fun.**

 **Anyways Favourite, review and rate plz**

 **And like always have a nice day (FPSRussia reference ;) )**


End file.
